1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater viewers and more particularly pertains to a new portable underwater viewer with magnifying capabilities for locating items underwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of underwater viewers is known in the prior art. More specifically, underwater viewers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art underwater viewers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,539; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,783; U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,468; U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,726; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,819.
In these respects, the portable underwater viewer with magnifying capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating items underwater.